lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapango Cliffs
Mapango Cliffs is a location in the Pride Lands. Appearance Mapango Cliffs is a set of tall, jagged brown cliffs, spires, and peaks that are riddled with holes and caves. Most of the pockets are circular or oval, in various different sizes. A few bushy green trees sprout from the rocks on the cliffs. The top of the cliffs are not quite sturdy, and too much weight can cause parts to collapse. History Baboons! Fuli takes Baby Baboon to Nyani Grove, assuming it to be his home. Big Baboon corrects her, pointing her to Mapango Cliffs and explaining that the youngster comes from their, all the way at the top. Disheartened to hear this, Fuli makes her way to the cliffs. The baboon delightedly scampers up the cliffs, where his mother meets him. However, Mzingo and two others vultures attack, aiming for the infant. Fuli begins to climb the cliff, but the vultures fly faster. Baby Baboon's Troop hurls fruit at them, slowing them down. From a ledge on the cliffs, Fuli fends off Mzingo, and Baby Baboon takes him out with a fruit. The vulture falls down the Cliffs, and though he makes an effort to return, Fuli puts a stop to his attacks. The vultures retreat, and the baboons descend from the Cliffs. Fuli returns to her friends, successful. They comment on her dislike for baboons, and she glances at Mapango Cliffs behind her and softly says the word. The Ukumbusho Tradition A swarm of bees prevents the Ukumbusho from going smoothly, causing the elephants in the show to enter a frenzy. One of the elephants, Mtoto's Mom, separates from the rest of her herd, and starts stampeding on Mapango Cliffs. When the Lion Guard arrive, they fear that going up there will cause the cliff to collapse under their weight. And so, Bunga volunteers to help her, by leaping up and onto her head, using a calming voice and reminding her of her lines for the Ukumbusho. This causes her to snap back into reality, and the two leave the cliffs, avoiding a large chunk of falling rock just in time. Divide and Conquer Scar orders Janja's Clan to take down Rafiki, who is meditating near Mapango Cliffs, whilst Reirei's Pack distract the Lion Guard. They do as instructed, and Scar sets the ground on fire nearby. However, when Janja's clan approach the mandrill, Rafiki awakens and takes on the hyenas, effortlessly knocking them away until the Lion Guard arrive to take over. Although Janja tries to flee into the fire, Scar appears to force him back into the battleground, assuring him that they won't be outnumbered for long. Sure enough, as Janja exits the flames, Reirei's pack arrive to even out the odds. When the Lion Guard refuse to give in, the hyenas and jackals face off against the Lion Guard, Rafiki and Tamaa. Despite giving it their all, Janja's clan and Reirei's pack lose, and they retreat into the Outlands. Rafiki thanks the Guard for helping him embrace his inner warrior, but his cheerful composition soon changes when he notices Kion staring at a strange burn mark. Afterwards, he leaves to consult the paintings of the past. The Wisdom of Kongwe Mapango Cliffs are seen briefly during the song "The Faster I Go" when Fuli explains how she sees things when she's going faster. Anga says that a bird spotted Scar's army near Mapango Cliffs. Residents *Baby Baboon's Troop *Baby Baboon *Baby Baboon's Mother Visitors *Kion *Fuli *Bunga *Beshte *Rafiki *Tamaa *Dhahabu *Simba's Pride *Janja's Clan **Janja **Cheezi **Chungu **Nne **Tano *Reirei's Pack **Goigoi **Reirei **Dogo's Siblings *Mzingo's Parliament **Mzingo **Mwoga **Male Vulture *Kiburi's Float **Kiburi **Tamka **Nduli *Ma Tembo's Herd **Ma Tembo **Mtoto **Mtoto's Mom Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Cliffs